


THE LEGENDARY SWEN

by Essvari



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Battle, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea, Lots of Battle, Original Character(s), Why Did I Write This?, Writing Exercise, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essvari/pseuds/Essvari
Summary: It's basically... okay here goes...Actually... You know, if you're bored, just drop by and give this a read and drop by a comment or two. Might help a writer, ya know?!Okay, summary...It's about the Legendary Swen (yep, you read that right) must break the Dark Curse that has plagued “Great Plains of Novel Fae.” So they must cross seven seas (sorta, who;'s counting?) and jump time-lines (...cos I say so) and bring back the 'Original' Swan Queen to break the said curse. See? I'm not good at summaries.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> British Spelling.  
> English is my third language.   
> Kindly forego the mistakes. If you can.

The storm raged on, as the sky brightened to a frightening crimson every time the lightning struck down. The battle on Mist Mountain, forgotten, for now, pulled the 30 odd-band towards the moored ship waiting for them. The harsh wind pushed them back but their feet kept moving forward. Braving the Dark Curse that had set feet upon their land, their only hope is to trudge on forward.

  
“Are you sure about this Jordan?” Hell-bat’s voice rose above the screeching ogres and trolls that were marching up to the Beacon, Novel Fae’s haven of life source.

  
Jordan trudged on forward, her eyes stinging with unshed tears; her whole life hanging in a delicate balance because of this unnecessary war. Nolan had urged them to go before the Dark Curse engulfs them too. Rumpelstiltskin had warned them that they had to leave before the Troll Master sets foot on Mountain Mist.

  
With her band of highly skilled warriors in tow, she barely had time to consider the fate of her family. Jordan _simply has_ to find a way to break this curse. The only way according to the book of Lost Legends is they must find the original Swan Queen and bring whatever it was, back to the “Great Plains of Novel Fae.”

  
Jordan was so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped a little when a warm hand rested on her shoulders. She took a cleansing breath before petting the hand of her friend, Reg, an Amazon warrior who had become a quiet confidante and a good friend of Nolan as well. 3, just a step behind them, swung her pick-axe as they quickened their pace to reach their pace.

  
This is not going to be an easy journey for them, she’s sure of it. But the Dark Curse had been cast, and there is nothing they can do about it. Many walked alongside Jordan not because they believe in the Legend of Swan Queen, but because of their faith in Jordan, their unofficial leader. It was now or never and NOW is indeed a pretty darn good time.

  
Their ship, _KaleCheese_ trashed violently trapped between the violent waves in the sea. Jordan and her friends jumped upon the ship and got ready to sail. Rolling down the sail masts, Missy began conjuring her magick to steer the ship towards the coordinates that Rumplestiltskin, her mage-guardian had advised her to. Sardonica pulled up the telescope and noted that the Beacon of Novel Fae is flickering.

  
‘Shit, we don’t have much time…’ she hissed before running after Hell-bat and warned the troops of the perils that lie ahead of their epic journey.

  
‘SWEN, this journey, we are doing this for our existence, for us. After crossing through the gates of Chimera, we might…’ Sardonica’s voice quivered with unshed grief as she couldn’t fathom to convey the possible doom that may await them once they reach the gates of Chimera. TamPha calmly took over as Sardonica faltered. ‘There might not be a tomorrow for us SWEN, remember. If you’re not following we understand’, but neither of the 30 odd friends moved an inch.  
A ghost of a smile formed on TamPha’s face. ‘All right, if you’re all sure...then let’s roll!!’ She turned just in time to see Jordan racing towards the open dock bearing the Portal finder.

The shiny box was decorated with fiery golden flowers and snakes glowed brightly as the ship neared its coordinates. Reg, Hell-bat, 3, TamPha, Sardonica and all the girls looked on as the Gates of Chimera began to take shape in front of them as they neared the middle of nowhere.

  
The sea rumbled and screamed as the ship swirled uncontrollably and rushed upwards forming a sort of hurricane effect.

 

"Hold tight SWEN, this ride is going to be rough!’ Hell-Bat screamed above the thunderous noise. The portal opened up, what looks like a giant wormhole and numerous paths interwoven in it.

  
‘Which one is the right one?’ 3 shouted as Jordan looked on shocked. Rumple did not mention this to her. She growled as she gave the signal to Missy to head straight into the middle of the vortex beyond the gates of Chimera.

  
“Lead us to StoryBrooke, Missy….” Jordan screamed as everyone hanged on tight to the nearest railings and safeguards to withstand the wind velocity. For a brief second, Missy thought she might get overthrown at the mage prowess of Chimera. But her years of practice had not given up on her. Today is not the day of their fall. Not if they have an iota of a chance in redeeming their Realm and win back their lost battle.

  
Within a few seconds, the ship vanished from the waters of ‘Great Plains Novel Fae.’

  
The journey has just begun….


	2. Convergence

Henry trudged on in the slightly muddy trail, towards the harbour. He had initially wanted to go to his makeshift castle, his hideaway that his mom had specially built for him. But his clumsy teenaged feet chose to walk on towards the harbour.

His tired hands grasped tightly around his book, the catalyst for everything that has happened and is still happening in StoryBrooke. Henry was exceptionally livid, he did not expect Regina to raise her voice at him, and he’s her loving son. His feet continued on its journey as he not so secretly wiped off the errant tear that threatened to spill on his cheek. It’s been too much for him the past few months, it really escalated during Pan’s Neverland and the body swapping leaving him fearful of whatever monstrosity that was unleashed by Pan and his curse. Granted he lost one year of his life with his mom in StoryBrooke. But before he could just take a breather, the problem was soon snow-balling into the Snow Queen and now have taken a twisted turn with the Queens of Darkness. His mind was still reeling with all the problems that had plagued his family when suddenly, lightning streaked across the clear blue sky. “Oh God, now what..?” As he neared the pier bench, he noticed the breeze picked up his pace as well. It was a clear and sunny afternoon one minute and the next minute it was like the beginning of a very frightening thunderstorm. -Sighs- “Great!” Henry loathed the ill-timing of the thunderstorm. Not only is he miffed with everything that is going wrong in StoryBrooke, but he’s also going to end up getting drenched by the totally-dumb thunderstorm which started out of nowhere and BOTH his moms are going to be even more annoyed with him for being careless and getting himself wet and possibly sick. Very sick. The thunderstorm was unusually powerful today. Henry felt uneasy being so close to a thunderstorm that seems to be growing at a lightning pace in front of his eyes. He had never seen something like this in his thirteen years of his life. Well, that's saying a lot because he sure had seen Pan and Neverland and his grandparents are Charming and Snow White and Rumplestiltskin and his mom was that's definitely saying something. The echoes of resounding booms do not seem to appease his fears either. Meanwhile, Regina noticed the rise of magic from her office. She sighed heavily, resigning to the fact that StoryBrooke might never find its peace. But this magic that she felt reverberating through her fingertips was not the usual magic she feels in Story Brooke or even the Enchanted Forest. This made Regina feel a little edgy since this magic is foreign to her. The fact that the Town Sheriff has been busy with her work the past week and hardly dropped by her office seemed to tick her off as well. “Since when did I cared anyway?” Regina mused internally as she sat back on her chair and frowned at this nagging thought about this, this… blonde in a red jacket. Her eyes narrowed at her own description. Just then, her office door burst open and in came Emma like the banshee was after her. “Regina…” All sarcasm died inside of Regina as she looked up to see the worry etched on Emma’s face. Regina didn’t even bother to check her tone as worry laced heavily in her words. “Emma…” It was all that the sheriff needed to hear, it somehow calmed her, the way Regina says her name. It’s like everything was going to be alright, there was no need to worry. A small smile broke through her tense feature but she remembered what it was that brought her to the mayor’s office in the first place. “I don’t know how bu…but it just…I really…” A flustered Emma is the last thing that Regina wanted to see, she stood up from her seat and walked over to Emma. As she walked closer, she could see the reason behind Emma’s worry. Emma’s palm was glowing as if the magic was switched on in full force. “Oh dear…” But before Regina’s worry could be verbalised, their gaze soon shifted outside as a bright light appeared in the sky. Ironically, both only have one burning question on their mind. “Now what…?” Henry tried to ensure his book will not be a victim to this freak storm but his attempts were proving to be futile. As he was grappling with the book to find a cover, a bright light zoomed out of nowhere right beside the pier. The force of the bright light that was now zooming and swirling and twirling, caused the water to trash violently. Even Hook’s Jolly Roger was swaying dangerously where it was moored. Henry, by now knew something serious was happening but before he could react further, a large ship, much bigger than Hook’s manifested from thin air and landed smack on top of Jolly Roger, crushing it to smithereens through its sheer force. The impending storm that hauled across the pier faded away as nothing ever happened. Nobody would have guessed if anything did go wrong had it not been Jolly Roger’s freak state. Smashed underneath this... ‘whoa’ huge ship? Armada? What the heck did they call it anyway? Henry’s curious mind was raking so hard to find the correct terminology. As he sat up from behind the pier bench, Henry saw the anchor was being lowered, further damaging the floating shambles of Jolly Roger and a rope was being tossed on land for the ship to be moored. He sat there fascinated as this larger ship was not affected by the impact with both the storm and the Jolly Roger. A plank was soon tossed to land and as he looked up, he saw an older girl, probably in her late teen with the prettiest eyes looking down at him. “Hi” A small blush and a quirky smile soon adorned his face as his traitorous hand waved back automatically at her. “Erm, hi…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in 2015, but then I stopped because the show got shitty(ier). I guess when I started it, it was meant as a tribute to all the Swen (or Swen Armada, as I fondly remember it) Some of the names were given as a tribute to those wonderful people I go to interact back in my fandom days. So if you caught your name (more likely usernames) or a few of your friends...that's the point I was going for. Hope you (all) enjoy it.


End file.
